Grey Chaos
Grey Chaos A Pokemon Fanfiction by Maekir Vilemist/Sovest555 Disclaimer: Many of the main characters are based on, if not directly coresponding to, real-life people. Some of the names have been changed to protect a few who wished for their names to not be published in the fic. Chapter I: Dissolution What the…? Where am I? Why does this seem so…familiar? I sit upwards with a start and look around at the blooming scenery around me as what look to be…Pokemon, more specifically Pidove, fly overhead and exclaim with a neutral tone, “Pi-pi!” Interesting… I seem to have been dropped into the Pokemon universe abruptly and without other reasoning… What is more curious is that this seems especially real, despite its unrealistic nature. I reach for my side, and much to my delight I find six pokeballs at my side attached to a belt which seems to have also mysteriously appeared as if it was put there simply to hold my ‘balls’ at my waist… I chuckle to myself in amusement as I throw the pokeball skyward and exclaim with a smirk, “Ok then… Let’s see what I have under my possession. Go, Pokemon Ichi-ban!” A purplish light bursts out of the opened ball and coalesces into a purple-colored Zoroark that sneers with glee as it transforms into a copy of myself and proceeds to affectionately pat me on the head. Looks like whoever put me here at least sent me a team that suits me quite well… I wonder if it is that team… I turn to the Zoroark and exclaim with a stern tone as I pick up its ball and recall it back to its spherical cage, “Vortal, please return… There is much to do if things are in fact how they seem. But, first I must contact someone in this region and get my bearings…” But, fate seems to have planned something different for me as I hear a familiar voice exclaim with surprise, “Paul?! Is that you?” I turn around to find my good friend, Scott Matthews, walking towards me with a Starmie trailing behind him…. Why does this not surprise me? I reply with a sigh as I narrow my eyes with slight disinterest, “Yes, Scott… And before you ask, we ARE in the Pokemon universe… The real question is WHERE in it are we…” Another familiar voice replies with a chuckle as my friend from across the state, Max M., comes forth with his infamous Crobat flitting about in the still air next to him, “Most likely Unova… I am guessing…Route 1?” I reply with a shrug as I try and scout out any more who may have been brought here as well, “Probably… Now then… Can you return your pokemon back into their balls? With how things are, it seems an awfully a lot like the adventure ahead of us is stealing plot devices from Digimon…” Scott replies with an exuberant shrug of his own as he pulls out a pokeball and retrieves his Starmie, “Not like that is necessarily bad, Paul… Digimon was a good series, after all. But, if it REALLY irritates you so much… Return, Misty!” I reply with a teasing tone as I suggestively raise my eyebrow, “So… You named it Misty…” Scott replies with embarrassment as his face becomes as red as a cherry, “SHUT UP!” I reply with a sigh as I turn my attention to Max, “Whatever… Now, Max…” Max replies with amusement as he crosses his arms and cracks a wide grin, “How about we settle this the OBVIOUS way?” I reply with a dissatisfied frown as I pull out two of my pokeballs and release the pokemon within, “Must you be this way, Max? Whatever… If it must happen, so it shall… Karmine! Marshy! Show him your combined might!” Max replies with a sly chuckle as he unleashes his own pokemon into the fray, “Don’t be so surprised…or for that fact, so PREDICTABLE. Go show him the error of his ways, Dugtrio and Crobat!” I reply with a shrug, “Since I know you have the first move due to your pokemon’s combined superior speed… Go ahead…” Max exclaims as he grits his teeth with zeal, “Fine then… Dugtrio, use Night Slash on Karmine! Crobat, Acrobatics on Marshy!” As his pokemon come within contact of my own, I exclaim with eyes widened to the point of inferred madness, “Karmine! Blast his Dugtrio away with an Energy Ball… Marshy, stop that Crobat in its tracks with an Ice Beam!” Acknowledging my last minute exploit of the weak spot left by Max’s all-out assault, Karmine summons a orb of pure solar energy, which kicks up a shroud of dust as it collides with the Dugtrio and knocks it back before it at last succumbs to the severity of the damage it had just previously endured. Seeing the success of Karmine, Marshy finds an opening in Crobat’s routine right before it is about to strike with a jagged wing enchanted by the expended power of a Flight Gem and swiftly flash-freezes it with a potent Ice Beam. With the defeat of both of his pokemon, Max exclaims with a scowl as he returns them to their ocular prisons, “What the…? How did you…?” I reply with a chuckle as I swiftly retrieve my own pokemon, “This is not the games, but rather much more realistic when it comes to tactics… However, I will not charge you for the loss this time, so consider yourself lucky.” Max replies with a deflated sigh as he shakes his head, “It just seems kind of odd that my pokemon were defeated without a hit laid upon your pokemon, despite their speed surpassing that of yours’. No matter… I WILL defeat you eventually, even if it means actually coordinating my attacks without relying on numbers and such like I usually would with the games.” I reply with a shrug as I turn my attention to Scott, “We will see… Now then, Scott, meet Max. Max, meet Scott. Although it is weird for two of my main friends to be meeting one another…I assume much more odd things will occur in this adventure.” Max exclaims with a slight smirk as he extends his hand to Scott, “Nice to meet you, Scott. I look forward to seeing your skill in the heat of battle…” Scott replies with a friendly grin as he shakes Max’s hand, “As do I! Now that that is out of the way, where shall we go?” I reply with another shrug, “Well… We could ALWAYS go to Accumula Town and see what is happening there…” Before either of them gets a chance to respond, my phone begins to buzz violently and as I look at it, my eyes grow wide as I see the following phrase illuminated by the glistening backlight: ‘Incoming Call from N Harmonia’. N…is calling me?! What the…? Better put my slight fanboy attitude on the backburner for now, as finding out what such an important power player in the region wants with someone like myself… I answer the phone with a calm tone, “Hello…?!” A soothing tone replies with a chuckle, “Ah… So, you are Paul Blank, or should I say, Maekir Vilemist or ‘Drakkon’? I have heard much about you from the whispers of the mythical Zekrom… The wicked young poet who, despite having a surname associated with the empty void, has adopted pseudonyms to add meaning to that emptiness…” I reply with a chuckle, “Says the person with the true last name of ‘Gropius’…” N replies with a scalding hot snarl, “It was my MOTHER’S surname…” I slyly retort, “…Yet you are said to have been born from a pokemon…which I will not ask the specifics about…” N sighs heavily as he exclaims in an annoyed tone, “Nevermind… Let me take a different approach. As I am sure you are probably aware, Team Plasma was defeated and promptly captured about a month prior to this date, and I am currently still in possession of Zekrom even after that whole…fiasco involving that false father of mine. If you are willing to meet with me to discuss an alliance between us against whatever Ghetsis may throw against us next, come to Accumula in twenty-five minutes with an open mind and preparations for whatever…variables may try to interfere with our meeting. Oh, and since you were wondering…your phone was patched with X-Transceiver data when you came to this dimension, so all calls will have automatic caller ID if that is what you wonder. Besides my number, you have your nearest companions’ numbers added in as well as Professor Juniper’s should you need it for some reason. Besides that, I think that should be all… Until we meet again…” As N at last hangs up, I turn to Scott and Max and exclaim with slight confusion, “N…just called me…and wants me to meet him in the next town in twenty-five minutes. I don’t know… You two up for meeting the fallen King of Team Plasma to discuss whatever he wishes to divulge to us?” Max replies with a smirk on his face, "Don't you think that that's a bit suspicious? Yeah, we should go. But we should heal our pokemon before the meeting. Just in case. I am not trusting this guy." Scott adds in with a chuckle, “Sure. Maybe if we are lucky, he might pull a Panty and Stocking like he does in Black Adventures. By the way, where the heck is Black?” I reply with a shrug as I reach into the pouch on the side of my belt and pull out a Max Repel, which I promptly spray all around us in order to make the trip less miserable, “I do not know… Maybe N will fill us in enough so that we can find that out. Besides, there is enough time to prepare before such a meeting, but I doubt he will want a battle… At least not one AGAINST us. But, it doesn’t hurt to prepare…” Max replies with an intrigued tone as the three of us at last begin the mysterious and peril-drenched journey ahead of us, "I still find it strange how he had your number… But yeah, N isn't the kind of person who would just have a useless battle. And I did want to explore Unova a bit anyways... Let's go!” Chapter II: Unity As we at last set foot in Accumula Town with about ten minutes to spare, Max exclaims with a sigh as he breaks from the group, "Finally… Now to heal my pokemon and actually get some items to utilize on the obvious journey ahead." I reply with a shrug as me and Scott continue to follow him, "Well, we still have some time before the due meeting… Can't hurt to heal up even if my pokemon are mostly at full power despite having just battled recently, as I am sure it will be quite useful in the long run." But before I can enter the Pokemon Center in order to do so, I hear a cheery voice exclaim as a somewhat-tall red-haired gal with piercing blue eyes and a glistening face seasoned with freckles walks up to the three of us with an excited smile on her face and hugs Max affectionately while waving at Scott, "Hey, Drakkon and SS, and you as well, Scott!" I reply with a confused look as I raise my eyebrow at the mysterious female before me, "…And you are…?" She replies with a teasing grin as she slaps me across the face much to Max and Scott's shock, "This should be a big clue!" I reply with a grunt of pain as I nurse the bruise with my hand and try to force out a smile despite the stinging agony, "Ow! Well, hello to you too…Ace." Ace replies with a wide grin as she glomps me with a chuckle, "And hello to you to, ya big lug. Now… What the heck is going on, exactly?" I reply with a sigh as my face suddenly becomes serious for a split second, "Well…I would have thought that Kera would have informed you that we were sucked into the Pokemon World, more specifically the region of Unova according to SS here. But, no matter, for now you know… Speaking of, where IS Kera?" Ace replies with a sigh as she points slightly northeast at a door, "He went to go eat with Doubled, who woke up next to us. Let's go see 'em. Maybe we can make some sense out of this together." I reply with a nervous smile, "I would like that, except…I kind of already have an appointment with a very important person in a few minutes, and I doubt he would appreciate me being tardy." Ace replies with intrigue as her ears suddenly perk up, "Oh really now? Whozzat?" I reply with a pensive sigh as I stare at the ceiling deep in thought, "Well… Have you ever heard of a person known simply as 'N'?" Ace replies with an eager grin as her eyes glisten with intense interest, "'Oh, no freakin' way… I wanna meet him. Can I go? Pleeeease?" I reply with a shrug as I suddenly open my phone only to find I only have three minutes left, causing me to begin to rush out the door, "Of course you can…but we both will have to hurry. Max, you stay here with Scott and alert Kera and Doubled of the situation. Do not worry though… If anything interesting occurs, you DEFINITELY will be notified, albeit most likely by coincidence. Is that understood?" Max replies with a nod as me and Ace exit the building en route to the next leg of both of our journeys, "Understood! Make sure to save a good amount of the glory for the rest of us!" I exclaim with an amused chuckle as Ace and I step into the glistening mid-day sunlight that shines upon us, "We will see about that…" -- The air suddenly becomes stagnant and rigid as bellowing thunderclouds shroud us from the radiance of the sun. Not like it WASN'T going to happen anyways, but it IS still notable, being an oddity and all to the surrounding commoners. Suddenly, a shadowy creature zips from the clouds, and only once it reaches the ground do I recognize it as the mythical dragon pokemon known as Zekrom. Looks like the king has arrived in the courtyard… Sure enough, a mysterious figure with flowing green hair and grey armor of some sort complete with a flowing cape jumps from the back of the massive creature and exclaims with a sigh as he locks eyes with me upon reaching the ground, "I see you are as punctual as always…Paul." I reply with an amused smirk as I cross my arms and zealously maintain eye contact with him in kind, "As are you, N… Now then, let me introduce you to my friend, Ace. She is quite a fan." Ace exclaims with wide, adoring eyes focused on N, "You... You're... N. Oh. My. God. Can I-... CAN I HUG YOU?!" N replies with a chuckle as he embraces Ace with a slight smile, "Nice to meet you too, Ace… It is nice to know there are still people out there who admire me despite the sins I have committed through my affiliation with Team Plasma…" Ace replies with a grin as she affectionately returns the embrace and clings onto his arm, "So, N... Why are you here, anyway? I'm TOTALLY not complaining, or anything, trust me. I'm just curious." N replies with a sigh as he pensively looks up at the blackened sky, "Well… I thought I would return to where the whole 'Plasma' issue was first brought to the public and start my campaign against my wicked stepfather alongside whoever will aid me. However, someone told me that a bunch of skilled trainers would be making their way towards this location soon from another dimension specifically so that they could aid me on this quest. But, even though I know roughly HOW you all got here, it is still a mystery WHY you all have been chosen... Then again, I am sure I will be affirmed through your actions to come." A mysterious young man with thick brown hair, an unbuttoned brown shirt covering a white muscle shirt, and blue pants suddenly appears with a hyperactive Jolteon at his side and exclaims with a grin as he nonchalantly waves at the others, "Yo." N replies with a slight smile as he waves at the newcomer along with Ace, who still clings onto him with no intent of ceasing anytime soon, "Hello to you too, whoever you are." Suddenly, a shadow the size of a large bird passes over the group, and a figure drops from atop the Braviary casting the shadow as he screams exuberantly before landing in a crouch next to Ace, "LAND HOOOO!" The person, a young man standing five-foot-seven wearing a shirt adorned with the sign of Scorpio, stands to his full height, flashing a bright smile to the group and flips his dark blond hair to the side, revealing his bright brown eyes and a purple-black striped scarf entwined his neck and trailing to the ground as he continues with a wide grin, "So, what has the great Kera mis- Oh my god, is that N?!" Ace replies with an amused chuckle as she begins to applaud while still connected to N, "Ten out of ten, for the flashy entrance. And yes, this is N. He'll hug you if you ask nicely." Shoving me out of the way in the process, Kera exclaims with a gleeful grin as he clings onto N's other arm and begins rubbing his head against N's skin, "So, I was told I could hug you if I asked. Consider this asking…" N replies with another chuckle as he raises his eyebrow with intrigue, "Well… Aren't I the popular one today..." The mysterious other figure exclaims with a grin as he embraces his Jolteon, getting both impaled by its body-spikes and electrocuted by static electricity as he does so, "Well, while you guys cuddle with him, I've got a nice and soft Jolteon!" I exclaim with a hint of sarcasm as I instinctively facepalm, "Yep, my friends are perfectly normal, and certainly not attention-seeking…" The figure whips his hair as he exclaims, "Who says I'm seeking it? Normally, it's hard to get any with these two around." Kera replies with a flirtatious smile, "All eyes are on me anyway. No one can resist raw Kera-ness." Ace stares adoringly at N as she replies with a wide grin, "Um. I beg to differ. MY eyes are currently on N." Max suddenly walks in and exclaims with an annoyed look on his face, "Ok, what did I miss, and what are those two doing to N?" The figure replies with a joking grin as he holds up his Jolteon, who was grinning widely, "Oh, just getting ready to deflower him… By the way, have you hugged a Jolteon today?" Max replies as he hugs the Jolteon more cautiously, "Not quite yet. Thanks for the offer, Doubled." Doubled replies with a wide grin as his Jolteon gives Max a light, friendly jolt and then jumps onto the ground next to Doubled where it pants like an excited puppy, "Looks like it likes you!" Max replies with a cough as he straightens his hair that was forced upwards by the friendly jolt, "Nice to know…" However, out of nowhere, the Jolteon is hit straight-on by a reddish beam of energy that knocks it into the nearest wall before it gets a chance to react. I turn around with widened eyes to see an infuriated Genesect charging up its back-laser once more. Um… Not good. Thankfully, N also has the quick reflexes of myself and exclaims with a scowl as he shakes Kera and Ace off with ease, "Just when I thought things would remain at ease…a remnant of my past comes to claim vengeance." Kera begins to chant with conviction as he reaches for one of his balls, "BURN THE BUG! BURN THE BUG!" Ace says in a frightened tone as she hides behind N, "What is happening here…?!" I gleefully exclaim with a chuckle as I throw one of my balls skyward, unleashing my infamous Chandelure through a ray of purplish light, "Do not worry… I will deal with this myself, and most likely with ease… It is feeding time, my most dearest Karmine!" N exclaims with an amused smirk as he casually crosses his arms, "This should be interesting…" Chapter III: Entropy As Genesect charges up a beam of yellowish electricity, I exclaim with a smirk, "Karmine! Hit its laser with Flamethrower!" Karmine chuckles with glee as a jet of ominous flames flow from his body, incinerating the charging pseudo-cannon on its foe's back. Much to the Genesect's dismay, the loss of its laser cannon not only rendered it near-defenseless, but also left paralyzed by the sudden release of its Zap Cannon directly on its pitiful body. N exclaims with a chuckle as his eyes begin to glisten with a silvery aura, "I guess you realize by now that you have been put into checkmate, poor fool… Since there is no need or use to resist any longer, why don't you tell us who put you up to this? I bet it was my damn 'stepfather' who just wants to get rid of me as revenge for failing him back then." Genesect murmurs with a static-drenched tone as wild charges of raw electricity ravages its pitiful body, "Ghe…tsis…is not…the…only one…opposing you…" N looks at Genesect with maddened eyes as he replies with a dissatisfied frown, "What is that supposed to mean?! Are you implying my faux patriarch has already found company so soon?" The Genesect replies with a twinge of wicked glee as it forces out a smirk before at last losing consciousness, "Ba…kkun… The rainbow's end…shall reach you soon enough…" Doubled picks his ear with his pinky finger and sighs nonchalantly, "Okay... That was random." Max exclaims with a confused look on his face, "The rainbow's end? What could that mean?" Kera replies with a shrug as he digs into his bag of supplies on his back, "I don't know, but rainbows sound awesome." Doubled inquires with a raised eyebrow as he motions towards the fallen Genesect, "Should we catch it or use it for spare parts?" Max replies with a chuckle as he also takes a look at the Genesect for himself, "It was a bug. And its laser was destroyed. What could we take for parts?" Doubled replies with a bored sigh as he lightly thwacks its casing with his finger, "Well we could sell the metal, you know, cash?" Kera interjects with a reluctant look in his eyes as he looks at the other two, "Isn't it all mechanical?" Doubled replies with a neutral expression as he meets Kera's gaze with a blank stare, "'Sides that, it's probably got a bunch of other stuff in it that can be recycled into other stuff." I reply with amusement in my tone as I swiftly return Karmine to its pokeball and begin to approach them, "I doubt it is dead at this time… It isn't considered a legendary for nothing after all." Doubled replies with a weak scoff as he barely honors me with eye contact, "Then we could just remove the armor and crap. Come on, you give a child a weapon and suddenly he's the most dangerous person in the room. If we remove the armor, this thing's useless." I reply with a dissatisfied sigh as I turn my attention to Ace and N, "While that is true, Doubled…what do you think, Ace and N-san?" Playing with N's Menger Sponge that she somehow got a hold of, Ace replies with a disinterested tone as she points back at Doubled, "Well, I still have no clue what's going on, so do whatever he said." While Doubled begins to try and salvage the obliterated laser cannon and Kera tries to figure out how to pry the armor off, N replies with a neutral tone as he turns to Zekrom, "I don't care… Just make sure you actually put it out of its misery before you strip it bare." Just then, a gleeful voice that somehow sounds familiar enough to send shivers down my spine exclaims as a pool of mysterious shadows begin to pull the Genesect's body out of existence, "Well then… I will be taking my little toy back if you don't mind." Despite suffering a minor wound from doing so, Doubled manages to plunder a shard of the decimated cannon before the Genesect's body disappears completely and shouts with slight joy as he nurses his wound by wrapping it in his shirt for a bit, "Still good for something. Waste not, want not." Kera blurts out with shock as his face suddenly becomes pale from what he had just witnessed, "What the frack was that?!" As Doubled places the piece of the cannon in his backpack, I hear the voice from before utter with a strangely soothing and seductive voice inside my head, 'Hello…Paul-kun. I see you are as capable as you have claimed to be. The ink etched into the annals of this malleable realm doesn't ever lie after all…' I reply with a determined mindset as I narrow my eyes, 'Who the hell ARE you even?! Utilizing shadows, calling such dangerous machines your toys… There is only one smug S.O.B. I would know who would do that…' The voice replies with a bout of ecstatic laughter as its tone begins to fade away, 'Think about it long and HARD… You will come to the truth soon enough, ya bakkun! But, as for now, the real party has yet to begin…therefore Ore-sama must unfortunately bid thee sayonara!' Could it REALLY be HIM?! No… It is near impossible that this mess is due to his defiance of fate…and logic. Besides, I don't remember him knowing my true face, but then again…implying that he would know something like that would be undermining him greatly, which is a deadly mistake considering what he is capable of. Nevertheless, I SHOULD be careful, even if it IS some crazy esper imposter Ghetsis hired to knock us all, or even either N or I specifically, out of our wits. Suddenly I am pulled back into 'reality' as Kera softly kicks me in the leg and ejaculates with an impatient tone, "HEY! What do we do next?" Max replies with a slight grin as he points towards Route 2 to the west, "We shall go that way, of course…" N interjects suddenly with a subtle nod as Zekrom suddenly disappears into his amulet, "Striaton City does sound nice… After all, I have done thorough inspections on the pokemon gyms, and I think I can remain sane enough to try and actually earn the badges to be able to come face-to-face with the champion once again. Besides, the three brothers in charge of the gym actually are all nice fellows that are quite respectful towards pokemon despite their…unfortunate occupation choice." I affirm N's statement with a grin as I add, "Either way, we will need to deal with who will travel together. As much as I am sure I would enjoy all of your company, we should probably split our efforts into either duos or trios. Any volunteers?" Doubled inquires as he rejoins the group after supposedly selling his part for cash, "Wait, what about duos and trios?" Max replies with a simple tone, "We're splitting up." Kera interrupts with exuberance in his tone as he tightly clings onto Ace, "I GO WITH ACE!" Doubled replies with a shrug as he begins to walk away, "Cool. I could just go off by myself, I guess…" Max slyly retorts as he locks his gaze briefly with Doubled, "Or you could go with N…" Doubled replies as he shrugs once more with indifference, "That's okay… I'd rather be able to talk to people and pokemon, and not just be all serious." After pondering the scenario for a bit, Doubled looks at Kera and Ace as he concludes with a nonchalant sigh and a slight grin, "Screw it. I'm going with you two. Might as well have a few laughs along the way…" Max exclaims with a slight smile as he turns his gaze towards me and outstretches his hand, "Well then, that means I'm with you." I reply with an amused smirk as I embrace his hand as proof of our alliance, "Yep… That leaves only two people left without travelling companions...N and Scott." Max raises both of our hands into the air above our heads, trying to seem victorious as he exclaims with glee, "Well, I'd like to hear how each of your journeys go! Should be interesting… And as for N and Scott...hope you two get along." I interject with a slightly annoyed sigh as I outstretch my open hand towards N, "Actually, he would be of MUCH use to us, Max, therefore I would like it if he came along…" Max replies with an subtle shrug as he lowers our hands after a reasonable amount of gloating, "Fine with me… But, what about Scott?" I reply with a passive-aggressive tone as I roughly pat Max on the back in order to direct him towards the Pokemon Center, "Why don't you invite him to our squad for now? I think that if my theoretical instincts are correct…there may be more allies awaiting us further on our journey anyways." Max replies with a grumble as he takes the hint and takes his leave to satisfy my 'request', "Fine…" If this is all just part of HIS grand plan…maybe we should walk right into his hands for the time-being, or at least do so to coax the ever-possible imposter out of the shadows where I can oversee his condemnation PERSONALLY… Damn! I must really have a bit of him still festering within my confused mind if I am thinking so wickedly of my foes. No, I must NOT indulge my inner cravings for false justice, and instead keep a clear head no matter what the dull chaos throws before me and my allies. Only then can I truly emerge victorious from these trials with whatever sanity I entered with still intact… Then again, 'sanity' is such an IRONIC term when insanity makes life bearable! Category:Fanfiction Category:Stories with real-life representations